Broken Inside
by Alyssen.Malfoy
Summary: Que s'est-il passé lors de la bataille finale pour que Ron espère voir sa meilleure amie croupissante à Azkaban ? Comment avec tant de haine, les nouveaux aurores arriveront-ils à déjouer le charmant testament de Voldemort. Les choses changent et les gens aussi ? De quoi Drago a-t-il peur en se retrouvant affublé d'un partenaire ? Voldemort n'est plus mais l'histoire continue.


Chapitre 1

C'était début janvier, et même si dans cette petite auberge du Chemin De Traverse, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse, un froid polaire tournoyait au-dessus de la table où Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient pris leur pause et profitaient d'un rare moment ensemble. Lorsque leurs bières aux beurres arrivèrent avec leurs plats et que le silence régner toujours autour de lui, Harry tenta d'attaquer par un sujet plutôt neutre. D'après lui.

**- Comment se passent vos recherches sur les détenus d'Azkaban ?**

**- Pas super... **Soupira Ron.

**- En fait, les gardiens évitent le plus de contact possible avec eux et ne savent donc pas grand-chose. Et figure toi que les détenus eux, ne nous ont pas avoué leurs petits secrets...**

Le dos droit, son amie d'enfance, mangé doucement, souriante. Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait vu se forcer autant pour sourire. Elle qui pourtant riait si facilement.

**- Pas facile...**

**- En effet, mais j'ai eu une idée. Le ministère n'utilise plus les détraqueurs à l'intérieur et..** commença Hermione qui fût coupé par son équipier.

**- Elle veut seulement les effrayer ! Moi je pense surtout qu'on devrait ré envisager la possibilité des détraqueurs dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban et que si ce n'est pas suffisant, quelques minutes en leurs présences...** Il laissa un temps de flottement significatif. **Je suis sûr qu'ils parleraient beaucoup plus !** Exposa Ron.

Hermione rougis sous le coup de la colère.

**- Moi je pense surtout que tu es dingue. Tant que tu y es, distribue des Doloris ! On est Aurors pas Mangemorts ! C'est une technique digne de Voldemort !**

**- Et moi je pense que tu veux surtout protéger ces criminels et que tu devrais aller les rejoindre !**

Une première baffe partis, tandis qu'une autre suivie peu après. La jeune femme déposa quelques Gallions sur la table, et quitta l'auberge.

S'il avait survécu au reste, Harry n'était pas sur de survivre à cette guerre là.

**- Ron ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?!** Demanda Harry.

**- Harry, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ! Et je pense ce que j'ai dit. Alors maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je parte aussi parlons d'autre chose.**

**- Mais c'est Hermione...**

**- Tu diras ça à Ginny, quand tu la verras !**

**- J'en ai marre ! Je retourne travailler on se verra ce soir au terrier pour le diner !**

Sur ceux Harry laissa Ron seul à ses réflexions. Il en avait ras le chaudron d'être sans arrêt coincé entre deux baguettes. Hermione et Ron étaient et avaient toujours été ses meilleurs amis. Mais tout était différent depuis la fin de la guerre. Ou plutôt depuis la bataille finale. Parce que la guerre n'était pas finies, Voldemort avait beau être mort, il avait pris soin de laisser derrière lui une horde de fidèle près à finir son travail.

Rapidement rendu au Ministère, Hermione avait rejoint le deuxième étage, réservé au département des Aurors. Elle marcha rapidement le long de l'allée principale et bifurqua à gauche pour rejoindre le troisième boxe. Le sien. Elle insonorisa son espace et se laissa aller à clamer haut et fort que Ronald Weasley était *Toutes sortes de nom d'oiseau*. Calmée, elle s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau. Son box était aménagé de manière très sobre. Un bureau couvrait tout le mur du fond, et était recouvert d'une pile de dossier et d'une plume blanche flottant au-dessus d'un encrier en verre où ses initiales étaient gravées de couleur argenté. Sur le mur de droite, grâce à un enchantement et au sortilège Flambios, la liste des Mangemorts arrêtés par ses soins s'affichait. Quand au mur de droite quelques articles de la gazette du sorcier qui pouvait l'aider sur son affaire actuelle ainsi que des photos et des témoignages était épinglé. A l'entrée du boxe, dans l'angle gauche un casier contenait des affaires de rechange, quelques potions et herbes utiles et un sac de voyage où assez d'affaire pour survivre un mois avaient été réduite. En apparence son boxe ne contenait que cela. Hermione se tourna vers le mur gauche et le pointa de sa baguette pour révéler la présence cachée d'une affiche représentant Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle-même dans le parc de Poudlard en sixième année, ainsi qu'une photo animée des deux jeunes filles dans leur dortoir, riant aux éclats et pour finir une photo de Lucius Malfoy lors de sa condamnation. Lucius Malfoy. Chaque jour en se levant, et chaque soir en s'endormant elle pensait à lui. Qu'il croupisse, l'immonde. Elle n'était pas seule responsable des malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur sa vie. Qu'il souffre, au-delà de l'imaginable. Soudain tout s'évapora dans une fumée aussi épaisse que brève et Hermione se tourna vers la porte

**- Hermione, la réunion commence dans 10 minutes !**

**- Hum**, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, **je sais. Je relisais seulement quelques dossiers et certaines notes pour être au point.**

**- Perfectionniste. Mais tu es la meilleure amie du survivant, tu sais bien que tout le monde t'aime ! Allez viens, allons-y !**

**- Je te suis.**

Josh... Une longue histoire. Josh était Aurore lui aussi. Originaire d'Abingdon, au sud d'Oxford, il avait reçu une éducation moldu avec son père et magique avec sa mère. Hermione l'avait rencontrée à un gala en l'honneur des Aurores d'Angleterre.

Et cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Mais s'ils semblaient être un couple parfait au premier abord, il en était tout autre dans leur vie commune. Il ne la voyait que comme la meilleure amie du survivant, l'Aurore que tout le monde connaît. Et les choses n'étaient plus aussi simples qu'au début. Là où il voulait sortir, elle voulait se reposer, là où elle voyait repas en amoureux, il voyait exposition de ma petite amie célèbre, là où elle disait vouloir une discussion, il entendait baise endiablé. Et certes, ils passaient plus de temps ensemble nu qu'habillé mais cela n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait se remettre et il ne l'y aidait pas, lui non plus.

Dans le couloir principal, Ron sortait lui aussi de son box et même s'il était de dos elle le fusilla furieusement du regard, espérant une seconde l'anéantir de ce fait. Mais il rejoint Anthony Surk deux box après. La salle de réunion était déjà presque pleine et Josh glissa sa main dans son dos pour lui intimé d'entrée. Enervé, elle accéléra le pas et se faufila dans une place, entouré de deux collègues, le forçant à s'éloigner. Peu à peu, les chaises furent toute prise et un brouhaha agitait la pièce. Harry rejoignit Ron et Anthony, en souriant à Hermione lorsqu'il balaya la salle des yeux. Deux autres personnes entrèrent, et les portes se fermèrent d'elles-même, preuve que tout le monde était là.

**- Bonjour à tous, alors... nous allons donc commencer. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances de Noël, parce que les prévisions de ce mois-ci sont plutôt mauvaises.** Arthur Weasley avait repris le poste de Shelbolt, après la guerre et parcourait les lignes de son rapport rapidement. **Harry ?**

**- Nous avons reçu des informations de différents espions signalant un rassemblement de plusieurs anciens mangemorts. Ils se trouveraient à Mundford, dans la maison de campagne des Carrow.**

**- Il me semblait qu'Amicus Carrow était mort peu de temps après le grand procès pourtant.. **Lança un homme en bout de table.

**- C'est vrai**, reprit Harry. **Assassiné par sa propre soeur, Alecto Carrow.**

**- Grande amie de Bellatrix Lestrange... **Compléta Hermione. Le nom flotta dans l'air, plusieurs personnes froncèrent le nez comme si sa simple mention apporter l'odeur âcre de tout le sang qu'elle s'était littéralement amusée à faire couler.

**- Est-ce qu'une intervention est prévue ?** Demanda Josh.

**- D'après mon informateur**, Anthony Surk, le partenaire de Ron venait de prendre la parole, **peu de mangemort connue seront présents. D'après les recherches effectués jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne serait... qu'un professeur. Eduquant, entrainant de nouveaux fidèles. A part elle, personne mise à part Le Recruteur, aucun mangemort avéré ne sera présent.**

**- Le Recruteur ?**

**- Oui...Autrement connue sous le nom de Walden...**

**- Macnair.** Malfoy venait d'intervenir. Elle ne le regarda pas, attendant, tendu que quelqu'un parle. Mais tout le monde se tue. Lui ne broncha pas, indifférent au silence pesant qu'il venait d'instaurer. Peut-être étaient-ils sous le choc de l'information. Ou plus surement, parce que Malfoy ne parlait que rarement durant les réunions. Ne venant que parce qu'il n'y était obligé. Travaillant seul. Efficace, utile, puissant. Le seul Malfoy encore _vivant_. Et une source inestimable pour le service d'aurore.

**- Harry se rendra là-bas bientôt**, déclara Arthur. **D'ici là, nous devons trouver le plus d'information possible au sujet de Carrow et Macnair. Il nous faudra les sorts de protection jetés sur la maison, des hommes autour de la ville et à la lisière de la forêt, le nombre approximative de recru…**

**- Je sais que Potter a survécu à beaucoup de choses**, déclara calmement Drago, **mais il ne trouvera rien seul. Macnair aura trouvé un moyen de faire venir tout le monde sans que personne ne remarque rien. Et Carrow, partager le goût de la torture avec **_**sa chère amie**_**..** Son regard se posa sur Hermione, pénétrant.

**- C'est pour ça que vous partez tous les deux.**


End file.
